The Price of Glory
by FaintAisling
Summary: AU! What if you could change the past? Would you do it if given the chance? Or would you leave it the same for fear of change? Peter Pettigrew was given this chance. What will he do?
1. What if?

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or anything related…it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  Blah, blah, blah…if I wasn't so tired I'd think up something extremely witty to say.

AN:  This is my first fanfic.  I know that it's not organized, but, it just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out of there…as empty as it is.  I know that I should organize before I write it, but you're talking to the girl who had a HUGE essay test and, instead of studying, went out to party with her friends.  Needless to say, I bombed it…I'm a true partier.  

You know the drill…READ AND REVIEW.

            Chapter One.  

                 What if?

            The fire blazed bright, resonating with heat.  The tall walls of the room were filled with endless dark books.  Books with names like Banished Curses and How to Use Them by Ana Keda, Dark Creatures and How to Control Them by York Banshee, and the most recent, 1,001 Ways to Resurrect Yourself From the Dead by a certain Mr. T. Mindtwister.  In one far corner of the grand room surrounded by books, there was a mahogany desk covered with vials containing questionable liquids.  

            Across from this magnificent desk in a bare uncomfortable looking chair was a shivering, pudgy, pale man with watery blue eyes.  If one were to walk into the warm room, they'd be puzzled as to why this man was shaking.  However, if they were to walk into the room and noticed the laughing- yes, laughing-snake at the bottom of this man's chair, they would most certainly agree with this man's course of action, in fact, they might even join him themselves, probably very far away.

            The door to the grand room opened and a dark chill passed over the pale man's features.  The snake hissed with glee at the site of its master.  The man almost cried out in disgust, but held his tongue.

            "Ah.  My Nagini," a reptilian voice whispered.  "Torturing old Wormtail?  I don't blame you. After all, he is a poor excuse for a servant."

            "M-most hum-humble master," the pale man, Wormtail, began.  "I-I watched N-Nagini for you.  I eve-even fed her her favorite food.  Rabbit entrails."

            "Yes, one can't say that you try, Wormtail," the voice whispered then moved over to the fireplace to sit in an overstuffed chair.  "Bring me the virgin unicorn's blood from the desk, will you?  I'm tired after all that plotting of deaths."  Wormtail picked up a vial and walked over slowly to his master, for fear of Nagini.  "It seems that Lucius is quite the diligent follower these days.  He's recruited many off of the street, and pretty soon, I'll have another Malfoy in my grips.  It's hard work getting back into power.  Now that that stupid curse is lifted from me I can finally destroy that Potter boy."  

            Wormtail's hands shook as he handed his master the vial.  In that moment, when he handed the vial to Voldemort, a feeling passed over him, a not so unfamiliar feeling of loneliness.  He spaced for a second and let the feeling passed.  Voldemort stared at him with those red eyes.  Those soulless red eyes that knew his betrayal, and would taunt him forever.  

            "Well, _Wormtail_, are you going to give me the blood or am I going to have to take it from you?  You know you don't want that."

            "S-sorry, oh hum-humble mas-master.  I am terribly tired and I—I would like to retire."

            "No, you will not retire.  I have some use for you right now," Voldemort turned toward the third bookshelf on the wall and pointed to the top.  "There is a book that I require from there.  You will fetch it for me, _Wormtail._"

            Wormtail hated it when he said his name like that.  His master had known what he was thinking earlier and was taunting him.  He watched Voldemort uncork the vial and drink it in one gulp.  If only it was poison, then he would be free of his bad choice of path.  Wormtail shook his head and grabbed the ladder, beginning the long climb to the top.  

            A strangled scream stopped him mid-way up.  He closed his eyes and prayed Nagini had went mad and attacked his master, but he knew that, given his track record, whoever was up there would never answer any of his prayers, no matter how desperately needed or how much good it would do the world.

            "Pettigrew, you damned fool!  You gave me virgin essence of shark."  Voldemort let out another anguished scream.  "Get me the unicorn's blood, NOW!"

            Wormtail jumped off of the ladder, shaking visibly.  If Voldemort wasn't going to kill him before, he sure was going to now.  He reached the desk and, reading the labels, grabbed the unicorn's blood and tossed it to Nagini, who caught it in her mouth and gave it to Voldemort.  He drank it greedily, all the while glaring at Wormtail.

            "Go.  GO, YOU INSUFFERABLE FOOL!" he erupted.  "I will deal with you tomorrow.  I am too tired.  On your way out, send Lucius in."

            Wormtail, still visibly shaking, nodded and headed for the door.  But, his master's voice stopped him.

            "Oh, and Wormtail, old friend."  Peter Pettigrew turned around to face Voldemort's wand.  "Crucio."

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Peter Pettigrew lay in bed crying that night.  His body still felt as if it was on fire, the aftereffects of the Crucio curse.  His thoughts turned to happier times.  Hogwarts.   But, no, that even turned to bitterness after he remembered what he did.  He betrayed his friends.  His only true friends.  And for what?  Glory?  No.  Not that.  It couldn't be.  Yet, he remembered when Voldemort approached him.

            _"So, you crave something different than your friends?"_

_            "N-no, sir, not that at all," a young gullible Peter said._

_            "Yes, you do.  They want to save the world.  You, you want power and glory.  I can see that, and I don't blame you.  What's the good in dying for the world when you can't live in it?  Well, Wormtail, I can call you that, can't I?" He didn't even pause for assurance.  "Wormtail, I see you by my side when I rule the world.  All muggles will die and all wizards and witches will bow before _us _and they will fear us.  Side by side.  What do you say, Wormtail?  I promise you glory, and them?  They promise nothing."_

_            "What do you want me to do?"_

            So, it had been for glory.  Glory and power.  Well, he wasn't seeing any of it right now.  He probably never would.  If Voldemort ever did rule the world, it would be Lucius at his side, not him.  Bitter tears stung Wormtail's eyes.  He hoped Harry would succeed in killing Voldemort.  

            Tears threatened to spill over at the thought of Harry.  He looked just like James, a carbon copy to be exact.  But with Lily's eyes.  Lily, she was so beautiful.  He had had the hugest crush on her first year.  Later on he would always laugh and joke with James that he saw her first, and Lily would always agree.  James had been his first true friend.  He took Peter in under his wing when nobody liked him.  They would laugh for hours on end thinking up pranks to play on Lily.  James, Sirius, Remus, and him-The Marauders.  

            His eyes wandered to a calendar by his bed.  He cried out in horror as he noticed the date.  June 13.  Their wedding day.  He had been a best man.  James couldn't pick just one.  He had to have three.  The funny part was they had all given speeches…after Sirius, Remus, and him had played an old drinking game of theirs.  James was not amused.  Lily thought it was hilarious.

            _Sirius got up drunkenly.  He swayed on his feet for a second and smiled his charming smile at the bridesmaids.  _

_            "I want to say that James…you're the best.  The best friend I could ever have.  I mean, you have got me out of so much trouble.  Remember that time we were drunk and we streaked across this muggle store?  Man, those were the times," Sirius sighed.  "I'm gonna miss hitting on chicks with you, man.  But, Lily doesn't have to know, right?"  He executed an exaggerated wink and sat down._

_            Remus jumped up and sighed a real big pitiful sigh.  "Man, I love you.  I know that sounds bad, but you are my best friend.  I'm extremely lucky I've gotten to know you.  Remember that time when we went camping at my house and you got that snakebite in you ass?  Man, you freaked out.  You were crying and screaming, 'I don't want to die!'_

_Then, you almost made me suck the poison out?  I had to remind you that we were wizards not muggles.  Man, you're my best friend.  I love you, too, Lily.  You are the most beautiful girl in the world and James doesn't deserve you.  But, you choose him and I don't see why.  I'll forgive you though."  He sat back down with a flump, and took a swig of his wine._

            Peter's speech had been even more impressive.  He got up.  Looked at Lily and James, laughed and barfed all over Petunia, Lily's sister.  Needless to say, they all remembered his very well.

            Wormtail sobbed into his pillow.  Why was he torturing himself like this?  Nothing could change the past.  He had betrayed Lily and James to their death.  He had condemned one friend to Azkaban and another to solitude.  What if he could go back into time?  Would he make the same decisions?  Would he stop all of it from happening?  Would he save Harry from having to live with the horrible muggles?  

            Why dwell on it, Peter?  You can't change it.  No matter how hard you want.  It won't change.

            But, there'll always be that 'What if' at the back of his mind.  What if?

            That phrase repeated in his mind, lulling him to sleep.

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Peter!  Peter, wake up!  You'll be late for class and Professor Sprouts will have your head if you're late again."

            Peter groaned and rolled over.  He really didn't want to be bothered tonight, especially after what his master did to him.  

            "Shut up or else I'll stuff you full of feathers," he mumbled into his pillow. 

            "I highly doubt that's possible.  Hurry up, I'm not going to stand here all day and wait for you."

            Peter perked up.  That voice was strangely familiar.  It sounded like… He rolled over and looked at the unwelcome person poking at his shoulder.  His heartbeat speed up and his palms began to sweat.  He blinked a couple times to make sure he could see right.

            "Peter, stop staring at me like that.  It's kind of freaking me out," the voice said.  "Are you coming or not?"  Peter nodded dumbly.  "Good, I'll be waiting in the common room.  The others are already eating, so hurry up if you want food."

            "James?"  Peter whispered.

            James turned around.  "What?"

            "James Potter?"

            "Umm…Last I checked.  What?"

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

AN:  Bet you didn't see that one coming….Well, maybe you did, so what?   Please review.  This is my first story and I'd really like to know your opinion.  Thanks!


	2. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer:  Last I checked, I still didn't own Harry Potter.  The woman who's taking her bloody time does.  You know who I'm talking about…J.K. Rowling…Yeah, her.  All I own is the plot and some characters you don't recognize…There's not a lot.  Just bit players where I made up names.

AN:  Thanks to Darth Flirt for being the first and only reviewer so far!  I didn't think anybody would review!  It made me feel good.  ^_^  OK, on to the story…The chapter might be shorter…I don't know how it's going to turn out.  Oh!  And that essay test I thought I bombed?  I got a B!  A B!  Can you believe it?  I guess unorganized me is good work.  Sorry, I'll shut up now.

            Chapter Two 

                        The Beginning of the End.

            Peter dressed quickly and ran down to the common room.  The familiar halls seemed foreign.  It had been so long, unless you count the time he had spent as a rat with the Weasly's.  It was just as he remembered it when he was a Marauder.  But, how?  How was he here?  Why?  If this was a dream, he didn't want it to end.  It probably was another torture from his master.  

            "James," he whispered.  James Potter woke him up.  "But he's dead."

            A creak in the floorboards snapped him out of his daydream.  "Talking to yourself, again, Peter?" a laughing, musical voice said.  Peter whirled around facing whoever taunted him.  

            Lily.  Beautiful Lily Evans.  She stood there in all her glory, smiling down at him, since Peter had always been short, or she tall.  Her auburn hair gleamed in the sunlight, accenting her green eyes.  

            "Lily," he squeaked.  "Lily, you're-you're-"

            "I'm what, Peter?" she asked with a perplexed expression on her face.

            "You're dead…" he trailed off.

            Lily frowned.  What was wrong with him?  "Did you have another nightmare, love?"

            He shook his head.  It would be wrong to ruin this perfect dream.  So wrong.  "No, but Lily, do me a favor, will you?"

            She smiled again.  "Of course, Peter.  What is it?"

            "Don't ever call me love again.  I don't deserve it.  I'll never deserve it."  He left a perplexed Lily on the steps and went on down to the common room to meet up with James and grab some food with the guys.

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Peter was extremely nervous about seeing Remus and Sirius again.  The last time he saw them was in the Shrieking Shack, and then they tried to kill him.  Not a pleasant reunion.  He wrung his hands, a habit he had picked up as a rat.  He nodded absently to James' talk of Quidditch, Lily, and sneaking out to be with Remus the next full moon night.  

            Listen, he told himself severely.  You betrayed this man, your best friend, and you can't even focus on his words.

            "Peter, are you okay?" James asked with concern.  Inward, Peter winced.  James cared about him.  Him.  Peter.  Wormtail.  But, it didn't matter.  After all, it was just a dream.  

            "I'm okay, James.  I'm just-just tired is all."  

            "Ok, Um… Sirius said something about nicknames this morning, so, be prepared," he chuckled.

            Peter nodded and stopped cold.  "James, what year are we in?"

            "Duh, dumbass, we're in seventh year.  Tomorrow's out last day.  Can you believe it?  All that we've been through."

            Peter swallowed hard.  Yeah, he could believe it.  He wrung his hands harder.  Why was he worrying so much?  Pretty soon, he'd wake up in his cold, dark room, having to face his master.  Having to face his dark reality.

            James swung the door to the Great Hall open and walked in with confidence oozing out of him.  All the girls turned their heads and giggled.  James took no notice, seeing as to how his heart was already taken.  Remus jumped up at the end of the Gryffindor table and stood on his seat.

            "Oy!  You there!  Mr. James Potter and Mr. Peter Pettigrew.  We fine gentlemen, Mr. Sirius Black and I, Mr. Remus Lupin, request your attendance at this end of the table."

            The girls giggled even harder as Remus toppled off of his seat and into the Shepard's pie.  James smile grew even brighter as he saw Sirius put his wand discreetly away.  He led Peter to their 'reserved' seats and sat down.

            "Very funny, _Padfoot_," Remus said, quietly, laughing at the mess he made.

            James had a very puzzled look on his face.  He looked at Peter, who looked quite sick, to see if he knew about these pet names.

            "Yeah, I forgot to tell you," Sirius began.  "We thought that we needed names.  Us being Marauders and all.  I'm Padfoot, Remus is Moony for obvious reasons, and you guys are-"

            Peter interrupted him.  "Let me guess, he's Prongs and I get to be Wormtail because my tail looks like a worm."

            Remus and Sirius stared at him with open mouths.  "How'd you know?" Sirius said.

            "I'm getting good grades in Divinations.  What can I say?"

            "You?  Getting good grades?  I'm shocked," Sirius pretended to faint.  Peter smiled bright.  This was Sirius.  Not the Sirius he saw at the Shrieking Shack.  And, that was Remus, his other best friend.  An energetic, young man, not a tired, old werewolf.  And, there, sitting beside him, was James Potter.  Before that fateful Halloween night.  Before I betrayed him, Peter thought bitterly.  These are my best friends.  They would die for me.  Just as I would do for them.

            They walked out to their next class and pushed each other as young men do, joking around.  

            "Guys, you want to skip?  I mean, we've already passed the tests.  It's just a 'study hall'.  We could go to the lake and just talk," Remus said.

            It was decided that they would all go sit at the lake with a packed lunch and talk about the future.  Apparently, everybody else thought that was a good idea, also.  The lake was full of seventh years conjugating in groups.  They found a spot near the shade of an old oak and sat down.  

            "What do you want to be, Prongs?" Moony asked.

            "My dad was an Auror.  My mum was an Auror.  What else can I be?  I have it in my blood.  Can't get it out.  It's not like it's pushed on me.  I want to be one with all my heart.  I want to stop You-Know-Who."

            You're going to be a great Auror, Wormtail thought.  You're going to be so great, that he'll fear you.  And, you're son will bring him down.  Thanks to Lily's charm.

            "What about you, Moony?" Padfoot asked.

            "Well, you know because of my condition, I can't get a good job.  But, Dumbledore approached me yesterday with a job offer.  He told me it would help in the war effort.  I want to do it.  I think I will."

            "What is it?" Wormtail asked curiously.  

            Moony smiled.  "It's a secret organization.  It's like the Aurors, only with more confusing secrets and really cool passwords."

            Wormtail shook his head.  Oh, Remus, the pain and loneliness you'll know.  I'm sorry.

            "Huh…" Padfoot began. "I'm going to be an Auror with James.  We'll be partners.  You, too, Wormtail, if you want.  We'll be the best in the history of magic.  Won't we guys?"

            "Of course.  How can a guy go wrong with friends like you?" Prongs said.

            Wormtail winced.  I can tell you James.  I know how wrong you can get.

            "I don't know about you guys," Wormtail said.  "But, I'm going to be the one getting the chicks."

            Peter, now called Wormtail in good humor, watched his friends laugh and joke.  He had long ago decided that this wasn't a dream.  He could smell the food, taste it.  He felt it when Sirius punched him playfully on the shoulder.  He could feel the texture of the pumpkin juice as Remus 'accidentally' dumped it on his head.  He knew what fate had given him a chance for.  Was he going to take it?  Yes.  Yes, he was.  He would change the past.  He would change the future.  He now saw how much his friends loved him.  And, he loved them, too.  

            He would not pay the price for glory.  It was too much, and it could never replace what he now had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

AN:  So, tell me what you guys think!  REVIEW!  Again, thanks to Darth Flirt for reviewing!


	3. Repented Sins

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada.  I own nothing.  Nothing at all.  Just a few bit characters that you don't recognize…Other than that, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N:  Oh, dear.  I'm afraid that I'm a liar and that I haven't been updating…So sorry.  Really I am.  I know I said that the story would pick up a few weeks after graduation, but, like I said before, I'm a liar.  This picks up the next day.

            Peter sighed contently as he settled into a big chair positioned in front of the fire.  He smiled as he watched James and Lily play a game of Exploding Snap.  Lily was, of course, winning.  James had always let her win at those things.  Peter blinked.  How was he going to do this?  Could he change the future?  Why was he here?  

            He shook his head.  Too many questions, too little answers.  He hated that when that happened.

            "Oy, Peter, come help us," Sirius stood at the portrait entrance.  "We need you to help us bring food back from the kitchens."

            "I'll be right there."  Peter got up and went over to James.  He leaned to whisper in his ear.  "A word of advice my friend.  Let Lily win this last time.  Don't ever tell her you let her win."

            "Why?" James asked bewildered.  

            "Just trust me on this one, buddy."

            "I always let her win.  I want to win this once."

            "Ok, don't say I didn't warn you."  Peter chuckled as he walked over to meet Sirius.  He remembered all too well the day James told Lily he always let her win.  Her temper matched her fiery hair, and she didn't talk to him for hours.  An all time record for that couple.  

            "So, what food are we getting?" he asked Sirius.  

            Sirius winked.  "You know, the usual.  The house-elves have gotten us a little surprise cooked up there.  I have no idea what it is.  Did they ask you what your favorite food is, Remus?"

            "Uh, yes, actually, they did.  I told them anything but red meat.  I'm afraid I've lost my taste for that ever since I've started having those dreams."

            Peter remembered those dreams.  Sometimes, at nights, he'd awake to Remus crying or growling in his sleep.  It was unnerving to hear his cool, reserved friend in distress.  He had no idea what those dreams contained, and he didn't want to know.  

            "Oh, well, you didn't ask for anything specific, then?" Sirius asked.

            "Actually-" Remus began.

            "He asked for honey cakes, didn't you, Remus?" Peter interrupted.  

            Remus stared at Peter.  "How'd you know?"

            "I told you guys earlier, I'm getting good grades in Divinations."

            "Well, Peter, if you're getting good grades, what did I tell the house-elves?"

            Peter smiled.  "You told them to make you something that had rum in it.  They told you no.  So, you picked raspberry bread pudding."

            It was Sirius' turn to stare at Peter.  "You're right."

            "Of course I'm right.  Did you ever doubt me?"

            "Well, yeah," Remus stated.

            "Oh," Peter said softly.

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After many trips to the kitchens, Peter, Sirius, and Remus brought back all the seventh year Gryffindors favorite foods.  Lily wasn't talking to a very distressed James, and the other seventh year girls were hanging all over Remus and Sirius, as usual.  

            "How'd you know, Peter?" James asked.

            "I just guessed."

            "Boy, is she mad at me.  I hope she'll talk to me again.  Someday."

            "Don't worry, James.  Just let her chill for a couple of hours.  She'll come back down."

            "Ok, Peter.  I'm going to listen to you this time."

            Gryffindor tower was in full party mode that night.  After all, the seventh years were departing into the real world the next day.  They were going to fight the war against the terror of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  All the younger students looked up to them as heroes.  

            Peter went up to his dormitory.  He needed to be alone.  He needed to think about what to do with the future.  He had already decided he was going to change it.  But, how?  Then, it hit him.  Dumbledore.  He would go to Dumbledore and tell him what's going to happen.  It seemed so easy.  

            Would he believe him?  Would he call him crazy?  Surely Dumbledore would find the truth in what he says.  But, then that would mean he would have to admit his deepest, darkest secret.  He would have to admit he betrayed his friends.  Could he do it?  He could try.

            Peter got up and went out to the common room.  He noticed James and Lily in a corner, making up.  Sirius was telling some girls about the time he saved burning orphans from a sick hospital.  The house-elves did get that rum for him, then.  Peter didn't remember that.  Oh, yeah, that's right.  He had some too, that's why he didn't remember.  Remus was sitting in a corner talking with Audrey, his girlfriend-who's-not-really-his-girlfriend-but-really-good-friends.  Peter smiled.  He liked Audrey.  She was the one who tutored him when James gave up.  He, of course, came back later to apologize about losing his temper.  He slipped out of the common room unnoticed and headed to Dumbledore's office.  He paused at the gargoyle.  What if he's asleep?

            He shrugged and knocked anyway on the gargoyle.  

            "Mr. Pettigrew?  What are you doing out so late?  Or, should I say, early?"

            Peter jumped and turned around to face the headmaster himself, Dumbledore.  "I-I was ju-just looking for you, sir.  I hope you weren't aslee-asleep?"

            "No, I wasn't.  I was merely wandering around the halls.  I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but, I think I was lost.  This castle never ceases to confuse me."

            Peter smiled.  That was the good thing about Dumbledore.  He always made you feel comfortable with him.  

            "I need to tell you something, sir.  It's really important, and it can't wait for tomorrow or later.  I need to tell you now.  You might think that I'm crazy, but, everything that I'm going to tell you is true."

            "Well, I can assure you that I won't think you're crazy.  I'm often called crazy about five times a day.  I can listen to your story, and I'll re-judge my view on you if you like, but, I won't call you crazy."

            Peter smiled and nodded.  

            "Cockroach Clusters," Dumbledore said to the gargoyle.  It moved and revealed a spiral staircase.  They walked up it and entered Dumbledore's magnificent office.  He motioned for Peter to sit down in a cushy chair and he sat down behind his desk.  They sat there awhile in an awkward silence.

            "Well, Mr. Pettigrew.  I'm sure you didn't come up here to admire my beauty.  Are you having trouble beginning?"

            He nodded.  He was afraid to speak for fear of bursting into tears.  He had spent all those years with this bottled up, he had no idea where to begin.

            "I find the beginning the best place to start," Dumbledore said kindly.

            "Yes, sir, it is.  It's just so hard to believe.  I don't want you to think me a liar."

            "Start at the beginning, Peter.  Then, go from there."

            Peter nodded and began.  He told his tale for three hours straight.  He told of how Voldemort (He had to stop himself from saying 'master'.) approached him one day and asked for his help in killing his friends.  He told of his betrayal, ignoring Dumbledore's confused expression.  He told him how he hid as a rat during those years after Voldemort's defeat and how he went to help him resurrect himself with a new body.  He then told him how he woke up to James Potter poking him in the shoulder.  He stopped his story there and looked up at Dumbledore.

            "That's the truth," he finished.  "I want to change it.  I want to change what I did, and I want to change the horrors I caused."

            Dumbledore sat in silence.  He looked like he was in deep thought.  

            He's deciding on whether to throw me in St. Mungo's or Azkaban, Peter thought glumly.  

            "Well, Mr. Pettigrew.  When does Voldemort approach you with his proposition?" he asked.

            Peter's mouth dropped.  _He believed him?_  "Tomorrow.  After I get off at Kings Cross Station.  He will knock me out and take me to a secret location.  Then, he will tell me his proposition."

            Dumbledore nodded.  "Then, I advise you to accept this proposition."

            Peter jumped up violently.  "Are you crazy?  I can't do that!  I'm going to kill my best friend.  I'm going to send my other best friend to Azkaban.  And the other one?  I'm going to sentence him to a life of loneliness and shame.  I can't do that.  I can't live with myself if I go through that again."

            "Relax.  Relax, Peter.  I only meant that you will be a double-spy.  You will help us in the war."

            He stared at the aging headmaster.  Spy?  Why, that was the most logical thing to do.  Of course.  He would spy for Dumbledore and repent his sins. 

AN:  Wow, thanks for all the great reviews guys.  I can't believe it.  I got more than I expected.  Be kind and review!  It makes me happy.  Here's to my reviewers:

        KatLvr2222- Thanks for liking the story.  Yeah, Remus is a little different than in other fics, because this is my interpretation of

                           Remus.  It's not like the others.

        Evil spapple pie- You're just going to have to stick around to find out…^_~

        Gwerty- Thanks so much!  You have no idea how much that means.

        Wild Star- Yeah, his friends are going to get a little suspicious.  Maybe a little bit more, who knows?

        Reviewer-who-left-no-name- You're are correct.  It's going to be very hard for our little Wormtail here.  And, I agree, chaos is 

                                                  more interesting.

        Revti- Thanks again for linking me!  I try my best with the humor.  So, here's the third chapter.  Happy now?  ^_^

        Kirina- You put me on your favorites list!  Thanks!  That really makes my day.  So, I updated.  I think you should.  Hint, hint.

        Envy Greeneyed- Of course there's going to be another chapter.  Here it is!

        ~*Butterfly*~- I'm glad I converted somebody over to thinking Peter wasn't that bad!  Thanks for reviewing.

        Darth Flirt- My first reviewer!  Thanks so much.  And, here you go!


End file.
